Made a Nest
by Pepperrmintos
Summary: Mako makes Korra a nest. Makorra (sorta) PICTURE LINK: /i-made-you-a-nest/ A tale of Tenzin link: /s/9932615/1/A-Tale-of-Tenzin


**Inspired by this pic: /i-made-you-a-nest/**

_*A week since the destruction of Unavaatu*_

Letting out a sigh, she twirled her hairband in her hand as she sat in her room on Air Temple Island. The sun hadn't risen yet, but the light of the day was growing already. Ever since Korra had lost her connection to the previous avatars, she had been at a loss. Every minute was filled with anguish over her failure of keeping the connections intact. Every minute filled with regret. Pain. To add insult to injury, she and Mako had broken up, over mutual agreement that they were not right for each other. Even so, Korra knew her heart belonged with Mako.

_I will always love you Korra.  
And I'll always love you._

Ever since her speech a week ago she locked herself up in her room, only coming out to join Tenzin and his family for meals. Even then, she rarely ate, only playing with the food on her plate. Her face was hauntingly gaunt, with dark circles around her eyes. Her gorgeous full figure grew thinner every day. She was slowly turning into a zombie with every passing . The feeling of emptiness echoed throughout her body, as it always did every day. She stood up and proceeded to get ready for the day.

A knock was heard on her door.

"Korra! Are you in? Is it okay for me to enter?" a familiar voice came from the door.

_Mako._

Shit. Just when I thought I could spend this day alone. Again.

"Come in," Korra replied, rather weakly. The door slowly opened to reveal a tall, handsome man dressed in his usual clothes. Korra turned around to face him. Mako's eyes widened in shock.

"Korra, what happened to you? Asami, Bolin and I have been worried sick. You haven't shown up in town for a week. People have been talking about you in town. You look pale as well. Are you alright?"

"No," Korra choked, as she stifled a sob. Tears began streaming down her face, as her head drooped down, eyes meeting the floor.

Mako knew the problem at hand, and thus remained silent.

"Is there…anyway I can help?"

"No Mako, it's fine." She smiled as she looked up at him, sadness echoing in her eyes.

Mako began to stroke his nonexistent beard. _I can't let this continue for much longer; who knows what might happen to her,_ thought Mako. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. With a sudden, swift motion he grabbed the bed sheet off of Korra's bed and laid it on the ground.

"Mako, what in the world are you doing?" Korra immediately grabbed Mako's hand, stopping him from grabbing her pillows. She was rather taken aback.

"Korra, just give me a minute!" He pulled himself out of Korra's grip and began to strip the bed completely of its clothing and accessories. In less than 45 seconds, Mako steps away from his creation.

"Tadah!"

Mako had made a nest. A pillow nest. It looked rather poorly built; it looked set to collapse at any moment.

"Go in it Korra! Go on!" Mako eagerly said.

"Erm, okay…" With caution, Korra slowly entered the nest. Careful not to destroy Mako's masterpiece, she straightened out her body cautiously. After being inside of it for a few moments, she felt very comfortable and cozy. She felt protected from the outside world, from the stress and pain. From all that misery. She even felt…

_Happy. For the longest time ever, I feel happy._

"Korra, do you feel like coming out?"

After a few seconds, a reply sounded from the nest.

"No…now go away, while I snuggle to happiness in this puffy pillow fort." Her head poking out from the nest, she gave him a cheeky grin before disappearing into it.

Laughing, Mako said, "Well, you know what they say: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" Korra laughed out loud as Mako was struggling –rather pathetically- to ensure the nest doesn't collapse on them as he wiggled inside to face Korra. After a minute, he settled down beside Korra.

Underneath the nest, Mako grabbed Korra's hand and smiled at her. "I know since we've broken up, you feel this cold air in between us. I feel it to, to be honest. But that shouldn't stop us from continuing to be friends. I still care for you; I'll always will. We all will be here for you, in one way or another."

His smile and words seemed to warm Korra in a very special way. Her heart beat faster as it always did whenever they were did together. Her face was slowly reddening. _Thank spirits it's dark in here, _thought Korra. She felt a spark.

A spark he reignited within her.

But now she knows she has to repress it.

"Thank you Mako. It means a lot to me," Korra smiled back. She squeezed Mako's hand hard as they both looked upwards to the ceiling of their makeshift nest.

**Another drabble, hope you enjoyed it! I'll continue 'A tale of Tenzin' REALLY SOON! In 3-4 days alright? CHECK IT OUT HERE : s/9932615/1/A-Tale-of-Tenzin fav/review (if you'd like to) my stories. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS accepted :D.**

It wasn't interesting I admit.

And as always, thanks for reading! ;D


End file.
